The present invention relates to recessed lighting fixtures, and in particular to a recessed lighting fixture having resilient mounting means.
There has come into wide use a class of lighting fixtures generally referred to as recessed lighting fixtures. Recessed lighting fixtures are lighting fixtures which may be installed in an appropriately sized hole in a wall or ceiling so that, once installed, the lighting fixture is substantially flush with the exposed surface of the wall or ceiling. Use of recessed lighting fixtures is popular in both new construction, and in remodeling where the recessed lighting fixture is installed in an existing wall or ceiling.
In both new construction and particularly in remodeling, it may difficult to gain access to the hidden side of the wall or ceiling. Accordingly, recessed lighting fixtures must be designed so they can be installed from the exposed side of the wall or ceiling. Likewise, it is necessary that recessed lighting fixtures be removable for replacement, repair or access to the wiring inside the ceiling without access to the hidden side of the wall or ceiling. Furthermore, recessed lighting fixtures must generally be installed in ceilings with the lighting fixture overhead and in an awkward position. Because of this, it is desirable that recessed lighting fixtures be designed so that installation and removal is simple and quick, to minimize worker fatigue. Furthermore, because it is not always possible to position the recessed lighting fixture in the hold perfectly the first time, it is desirable that the recessed lighting fixture be repositionable without damage to the wall or ceiling from installation which would impair subsequent repositioning efforts. Still further, a recessed lighting fixture should be adaptable to installation in walls or ceilings of different constructions and different wall or ceiling thicknesses.
Although various designs for mounting recessed lighting fixtures have been proposed to attempt to meet some of these objectives, such designs have not been entirely successful. In one type of design, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,491 issued Sept. 13, 1977, the recessed lighting fixture is provided with screw threads about its exterior periphery and a lower lip adapted to bear against the underside of the ceiling. Flanges are attached to each of the screw threads so that by screwing in the screw threads, the flange is brought into contact with the upper side of the ceiling, squeezing the ceiling between the flange and the opposing lip. Although such a design accomplishes the objective of securing a recessed lighting fixture in a variety of ceiling thicknesses, screwing in the screw threads and securing the flange is slow and cumbersome.
Another type of design is exemplified by French Patent No 1.304.849, issued Aug. 20, 1972. In this type of design, the fixture is secured by means of a leg member which is pivoted to the vertical wall of the lighting fixture near the bottom of the fixture. The leg has a bracing member at its upper end which extends into the interior of the lighting fixture. The leg is maintained generally flush with the wall of the lighting fixture during installation of the fixture into the hole in the ceiling. When it is desired to secure the fixture, the bracing member is pressed outwardly from the interior of the fixture so as to pivot the leg into engagement with the ceiling. The bracing member is then locked into position to secure the fixture.
Although this type of design eliminates the slow and cumbersome threading operation of U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,491 and can accommodate ceilings of different thicknesses, the bracing member extends a substantial distance into the interior of the lighting fixture, where it may interfere with other elements of the lighting fixture. Furthermore, the bracing member can exert considerable leverage against the pivoted leg member. Thus, when the leg is braced against the ceiling, the leg may tend to crush or otherwise damage the rim of the ceiling. This may limit repositioning efforts, or require repair of the ceiling.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a need for a recessed lighting fixture which affords simple and rigid installation, is adaptable to walls or ceilings of a variety of thicknesses, is readily repositionable, will have a lesser tendency to damage the wall or ceiling during installation, and which eliminates the need for bracing members extending far into the interior of fixture where they might interfere with other components of the lighting fixture.